Soul Mate
Soul Mate is the third single by Rikkai Young Kan. Tracklist #Soul Mate #Soul Mate (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= OH YEAH OH READY? IT'S A SHOW TIME!! 夢のような舞台へと招待 そうここからはIT'S常勝TIME!! 名に恥じぬ勝敗 いざ 覚悟しなPRETTY GIRLS 一蓮托生で行こうぜ もう準備できてるか? 今まで以上のバイタリティ GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! GUN-GUNに照りつける 烈風が吹きつける 成功につながってる 追い風だろ? ZEN-ZEN遊び足りない 感情が止められない 半端なキラメキじゃ やめられない そう たくさんの夢を 叶えてきたけれど こんなもんじゃない どうしようもなく胸が 燃えてるから･･･ わかるだろ? 覚悟しなPRETTY GIRLS 一蓮托生で行こうぜ もう準備できてるか? 今まで以上のバイタリティ GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! BANG-BANGとイガみ合い 才能は認め合い あっちこっちと道を 歩いてきた DAI-TANな個性たち 勝手にしてるけど 大事な奥底で つながってる なあ こうして出逢えた 素敵な偶然をせっかくだから 大事に育てたいのさ 本気なんだ･･･ シャクだけど ためらうなSPECIAL GIRLS 一心同体で行こうぜ ほらハイペースのRUN＆GUN 乗り遅れるなよ この波 GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! YEAH OH YEAH C'MON! EVERYBODY SAY! 胸叩くリズムに乗せ 身を任せ声を合わせ 叫び出せ同時に一斉 40･･･ 30･･･ 15･･･ LOVE!! OI! OI! OI! ALRIGHT!! OI! OI! ほらついてきなSOUL MATE 一喜一憂さえ楽しい いざ走り出せAUDIENCE 一心不乱に目指す時 もう用意できてんだろ? 共に行くための情熱 GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! ビビッても 嘆いても はじまらない 余裕だろ 未来は GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! |-| Romaji= OH YEAH OH READY? IT'S A SHOW TIME!! yume no you na butai e to shoutai sou koko kara IT'S joushou TIME! na ni hajinu shouhai iza kakugo shi na PRETTY GIRLS ichirentakushou de ikou ze mou junbi dekiteru ka? ima made ijou no baitariti GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! GUN-GUN ni teritsukeru reppuu ga fukitsukeru seikou ni tsunagatteru oikaze daro? ZEN-ZEN asobi tarinai kanjou ga tomerarenai hanpa na kirameki ja yamerarenai sou takusan no yume wo kanaete kita keredo konna mon ja nai dou shiyou mo naku mune ga moeteru kara... wakaru daro? kakugo shi na PRETTY GIRLS ichirentakushou de ikou ze mou junbi dekiteru ka? ima made ijou no baitariti GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! BANG-BANG to igami ai sainou wa mitomeai acchi kocchi to michi wo aruite kita DAI-TAN na koseitachi katte ni shiteru kedo daiji na okusoku de tsunagatteru naa koushite deaeta suteki na guuzen wo sekkaku dakara daiji ni sodatetai no sa honki nan da... shaku dakedo tamerau na SPECIAL GIRLS isshintoutai de ikou ze hora hai pe-su no RUN&GUN noriokureru na yo kono nami GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! YEAH OH YEAH C'MON! EVERYBODY SAY! mune tataku rizumu ni nose mi wo makase koe wo awase sakebi dase douji ni issei 40 30 15 LOVE!! OI! OI! OI! ALRIGHT!! OI! OI! hora tsuiteki na SOUL MATE ikki ichiyuu sae tanoshii iza hashiridase AUDIENCE isshinfuran ni mezasu toki mou youi dekiten daro? tomo ni iku tame no jounetsu GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! bibitte mo nageite mo hajimaranai yoyuu daro mirai wa GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! |-| English= OH YEAH OH READY? IT'S A SHOW TIME!! an invitation to a dreamlike stage that's right, from here on it's invincible time! Unashamed whether we win or lose Come on, prepare yourselves, pretty girls! Sharing everything equally, let's go Are you ready? With a vitality surpassing what you have now GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! The pounding gale burns through us, blows past us It's the tailwind that connects us to success, right? We absolutely haven't played around enough, I can't stop these feelings I can't quit with this fragment of a sparkle Yeah, a lot of our dreams have come true, but that's not the point Because this helpless heart of mine is burning up... you understand, right? Prepare yourselves, pretty girls! Sharing everything equally, let's go Are you ready? With a vitality surpassing what you have now GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! Quarreling violently with each other, recognizing each others' talent, we walked over paths here and there. Bold personalities do as they please but They're connected with important depth Hey, we waited a long time for the great coincidence that we met in, so I want to raise it preciously. I'm serious... even though it's a nuisance. Don't hesitate, special girls! With one heart shared between the two of us, let's go! Look, a high-paced run & gun. Don't miss catching this wave. GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! YEAH OH YEAH C'MON! EVERYBODY SAY! Ride the rhythm knocking on your heart, abandon your body to it, put our voices together Shout out now, at the same time 40 30 15 LOVE!! OI! OI! OI! ALRIGHT!! OI! OI! Come on with me now, soul mate Even swinging between joy and sorrow is fun Now, start running, audience The moment you aim for it single-mindedly You're already prepared, right? With the passion for us to go together GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!! Even if you're scared, even if you lament, it won't start We can make it, the future is-- GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!! Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles